The present invention is directed to an arrangement for coupling a laser diode and a monomode light waveguide.
When coupling a monomode light waveguide, for example, a monomode optical fiber to a laser diode, a fine adjustment must be undertaken, so that the active light emitting zone of the diode and the light conducting core of the fiber are adjusted precisely relative to one another. Such a fine adjustment is hitherto been mechanically-optically undertaken, for example, with the assistance of a microscope.